


Ritmo

by MrsE



Series: Antes del telediario [4]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, just porn again, not sorry, uno a la semana antes del telediario
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsE/pseuds/MrsE
Summary: -No seas impaciente.Esa petición no era suficiente para Macarena. Su cuerpo le gritaba y no quería seguir ignorándolo.-¿Por qué no? Sé lo que quiero.La comisura de los labios de Zulema se alzó, al igual que lo hicieron sus cejas, interrogantes.-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Series: Antes del telediario [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111418
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Ritmo

**Author's Note:**

> Especial dedicación a **Panther_of_Shadows03** , por la propuesta y todo lo demás. Espero que sea lo que tenías en mente. 
> 
> Esta historia está situada dentro del fic **"Uno a la semana, antes del telediario"**. La estructura de su relación se encuentra en algún momento entre el inicio del capítulo 18 y el final de la historia. Por lo tanto, considero que tiene más sentido si se ha leído la historia base. De todas formas, si estás aquí solo por el smut, adelante! ;)

Macarena se deslizó al interior del dormitorio casi sin hacer ruido, desde un pasillo en oscuridad, y utilizó el pomo para cerrar la puerta. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, y era que no deseaba que ningún sonido pudiese extenderse más allá del corredor, preferentemente, hasta el dormitorio de su hija que colindaba pared con pared. En esa casa nunca se cerraban las puertas si no era por una razón como aquella. No hay necesidad cuando no hay nada que ocultar. 

La lluvia pesada golpeaba la persiana. Echada hasta abajo, cortaba el paso del agua y evitaba que calase por el bajo de las ventanas antiguas. 

-Como se levante una vez más te juro que la ahogo con la almohada –suspiró a la vez que se dejaba caer en los pies de la cama. Si hubiese estado encendida la luz del techo, se habría cegado. En cambio, Zulema siempre prefería optar por las lámparas de la mesilla de noche. La luz amarilla era más agradable para el dormitorio. Lo suficientemente fuertes para poder hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo visual como leer, pero lo suficientemente leves para que no te secaran los ojos. 

Zulema rio por lo bajo ante el comentario, aunque su cuerpo no mostraba señales de haber percatado la presencia de una intrusa. No le hacía falta ver a Macarena para sentirla. 

-Así de mal, ¿eh? 

Los brazos de Macarena se estiraron hacia el techo, los dedos entrelazados, provocando que su espalda se levantase ligeramente del colchón, en especial cuando fue más allá y los hizo chocar de nuevo contra las sábanas, esta vez de a ambos lados de su cabeza. Si alargaba un poco más los dedos, era capaz de aferrarse al borde contrario de por donde se había subido. 

Terminó de bostezar antes de responderle. 

-Dios, es que no se cansa. Esto de no poder ir al parque a que fogue el exceso de energía me agota… ¿A qué edad se le empieza a bajar la batería a los niños? 

Al final, terminó haciendo el esfuerzo de llegar al borde. Podía sentir perfectamente la costura que rodeaba todo el colchón. 

-¿A mí me vas a preguntar? 

Desde su postura tumbada, Macarena no alcanzaba a ver el rostro de Zulema. Solo su coronilla agachada, y sus rodillas altas donde apoyaba el libro que aparentemente leía. Aunque, si Macarena no se confundía, parecía que estaba subrayando algo en él. Recordaba que cuando era adolescente había tenido una gran afición por las novelas y que había pasado muchas horas perdidas en ellas. Esa pasión se había evaporado con los años y era incapaz de centrar su atención en algo con más de trescientas páginas. Por eso se había pasado a la poesía. Podía pasarse con la misma antología meses y meses, dándole la vuelta hacia un lado y hacia otro, y descubriendo algo nuevo cada vez que recorría las líneas. 

Bueno, eso y los cuentos infantiles. 

-Eres la única otra persona que hay aquí. 

Subió los pies descalzos al borde de la estructura de la cama y la constricción de sus pantalones le hizo preguntarse por qué todavía no se había cambiado los vaqueros por algo más cómodo. 

-Yo no tengo ni puta idea de niños. –Macarena se desabrochó el botón del pantalón mientras Zulema le hablaba-. Con un poco de suerte, la batería no se le acabaran nunca. 

Con las manos en el abdomen, compartiendo entre la recia tela del pantalón y la suave piel que había quedado descubierta al estirarse, Macarena abandonó el punto invisible que observaba en el techo y se giró hacia ella. Incluso levantó el cuello para tratar de distinguir sus ojos entre la barrera de obstáculos. 

Como si se hubiese dado por aludida, Zulema dejó que el libro descansara un poco más abajo. Fue suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran. Le alzó las cejas antes de soltar el lápiz robado del estuche de Marta en la mesilla de noche, y devolver su atención al libro. 

Sin embargo, su comentario tuvo a Macarena pensando un poco más. ¿Cuántas veces los padres cortan las alas de sus hijos para que sean más cómodos de manejar? Los atontan hasta que son robots que no dan lata. 

Lo cierto es que no quería darle vueltas a eso. Llevaba tres horas intentando que su hija se durmiese. Si había ido en busca de Zulema no era para que le diese remordimientos de conciencia por quejarse un poco de la envidia que le daba tanta energía. 

Por eso, atrapó el tobillo de Zulema y tiró de él, obligándola a estirar la pierna. Sin hueco suficiente, Macarena tuvo que posarle el talón sobre el final de su esternón. No lo dejó ir, como si así fuese a captar mejor su atención. 

Lo que consiguió, además, fue que el ejemplar se desequilibrara al perder uno de sus puntos de apoyo, y aunque la mano rápida de Zulema lo agarró antes de que se diese de bruces contra las sábanas, un par de páginas se movieron. 

-¿Qué? 

Quizás Macarena hubiese preferido que se molestase. Pero fuera lo que fuera que Zulema estaba leyendo, la tenía completamente atrapada. 

-Háblame –pidió-. Cuéntame algo. 

Necesitaba diez minutos de conversación de adultos. 

-Hay que comprar suavizante. 

El tema la decepcionó cuanto menos. 

-Pero eso no, Zulema –protestó, expulsando su pie como castigo. Zulema lo recogió solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder apoyar la planta contra el brazo de la rubia y que no le tapara la visión mientras se quejaba-. Algo que sea para mayores de diez años, y que no sea de limpieza ni del hogar. 

-Pero es que se ha acabado. 

Macarena estaba convencida de que estaba siguiendo solo por chincharla. 

Con un gruñido de protesta, rodó hacia un lado para poder alzarse sobre sus brazos. 

-Calla.

-Tú eras la que querías hablar. 

-Que te calles. –Estirándose un poco más, fue capaz de alcanzar el libro de Zulema y arrebatárselo. Se estaba dejando, lo sabía por la mueca divertida de su cara, igual que a Macarena no le importaba realmente su insistencia. 

Zulema abrió los brazos, echando de menos su lectura, y Macarena lo lanzó a la esquina más alejada de la cama con inocencia. 

-¿En serio, rubia? 

La pierna de Zulema había vuelto a subir ahora que Macarena ya no quedaba oculta tras de ella. Eso le permitió a Macarena morderla a través de la tela de las mallas. Los dedos de Zulema no tardaron en agarrar su pelo para separarla. Sin embargo, no iba con fuerza. Era tan solo un tirón juguetón, al igual que lo habían sido los dientes de Macarena, y de la misma manera que lo era ahora su sonrisa. 

En cuanto dejó ir su cabeza, Macarena volvió al ataque, esa vez con los mechones despeinados allí donde había estado la mano de Zulema, y la boca sobre el pecho más cercano. Sonrió, pegada a su piel, encontrándose con su mirada que la retaba a ver qué hacía ahora. 

Macarena no se achantó. Nunca lo hacía. Siguió explorando el pecho que estaba desnudo bajo la camiseta, manteniendo los ojos en los de Zulema. Mientras que en un brazo aguantaba su peso, el otro lo deslizó bajo la espalda, alcanzando la piel desnuda y haciéndole cosquillas con la yema de los dedos. 

-¿A esto te referías cuando dijiste que querías hablar? –La lengua de Zulema se deslizó por su propio labio mientras se burlaba un poco más. 

Macarena cambio de posición, alzándose sobre sus rodillas en vez de sobre su vientre. De esa forma, pudo subir con besos por su cuello, sin importarle que el pelo de Zulema se le metiese en la boca. 

-Quien sabe… -Empujó contra su sien con la frente, y cuando la inercia del movimiento provocó el regreso de Zulema, esta hizo un ademán de morderla. Macarena sabía que no iba con intención pero aun así, le siguió el juego y retrocedió aunque solo durante un instante. Pasado este, Macarena volvió a hundirse en ella para poder susurrarle al oído-. O a lo mejor lo que yo quería es que me quitases los pantalones. 

Y tras decir eso, se alejó. Con la espalda recta y sobre sus rodillas, guio las manos de Zulema al borde de su vaquero desabrochado. 

Los dedos de la otra mujer recorrieron la línea bajo el pantalón, justo sobre el borde de su ropa interior. En vez de tirar como Macarena le había propuesto, la llevó hasta tumbarla de espaldas en el colchón, y una vez allí, le dirigió un golpecito en la cadera para que la alzase. 

Los vaqueros eran tan ajustados que no fueron lo único que hicieron el camino hacia abajo por sus piernas. Las braguitas lo acompañaron, aunque solo durante un tramo. Luego el algodón se enganchó a mitad de sus muslos y Zulema se planteó su dejarlas ahí, encadenándola, o desnudarla completamente. 

Al final, las abandonó en el sitio donde poco antes había estado ella misma sentada. De esa forma, podía abrirle las piernas como en ese momento. Lo que es más, la alzó su suficiente para sus caderas quedasen por encima del nivel del colchón, más arriba de sus rodillas. Era la altura perfecta para poderla tocar con comodidad. 

Estaba totalmente abierta a su merced. Con el pie apoyado contra el hombro de Zulema y el otro encontrándose con los de ella detrás de su espalda, Macarena dejó escapar su aprobación cuando el pulgar de Zulema rozó sus nervios. Era la clase de gemido satisfactorio del primer toque, el cual no sabes cuánto deseas hasta que llega. 

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar, recreándose en la forma en la que Zulema la exploraba. La experiencia hace al maestro, y ellas habían tenido bastante tiempo. Se conocían. Joder, al menos Zulema sí que la conocía a ella. Se alegraba de que al menos en algo la escuchase. 

Se llevó la mano a su propia cabeza para deshacerse de la pinza que durante la tarde le había sostenido el pelo pero que en ese momento sólo servía para clavársele en el cuero cabelludo. No la llevó muy lejos, simplemente la dejó caer a su lado. Los dedos de Zulema amenazaban con penetrarla, jugando como estaban con su abertura, y eso atraía toda su atención. 

Macarena se contorneó para darle a saber que quería que terminase el movimiento, pero Zulema no llegó demasiado lejos. Solo hundió la punta para luego volver a subir y entretenerse allí. 

Y repetir. 

Con el brazo cruzándole el rostro, Macarena se sobresaltó al notar el suave mordisco en su tobillo que se vio acompañado por una mano que se deslizaba arriba y abajo por su pierna. Se alegró de que el bíceps le cubriese la boca cuando Zulema por fin se adentró más allá y una exhalación en forma de gemido fue empujada fuera de su pecho. 

Pero tal como vino, desapareció y volvió a un juego similar al de antes. Macarena decidió que quería algo más. Por ello, utilizó el apoyo en su amante para empujar su cuerpo en dirección a la mesilla de noche. 

Zulema la observaba, expectante, aun con parte del cuerpo de Macarena sobre ella. Mientras lo hacía, se llevó sin pensar el pulgar a la boca y lo limpió, para luego secarlo sobre el muslo desnudo de Macarena. 

-Quiero que uses esto. 

El cajón quedó abierto cuando volvió a darse la vuelta. Zulema tomó el juguete en la mano. El masajeador era redondo, más pequeño que su palma. El complemento perfecto para que Zulema pudiese dividir su atención sobre el cuerpo de Macarena. 

Siempre hay un momento extraño tras una pausa, donde el deseo queda ligeramente desviado a segundo plano. En esos instantes, Macarena había aprovechado para retomar algo parecido a su postura previa. 

-Maca, no tiene batería –le informó tras el tercer intento de ponerlo en marcha. 

Macarena levantó el cuello, sorprendida. 

-Claro que tiene. Lo cargué la semana pasada. –Zulema probó una vez más, con el mismo resultado-. Es que tienes que darle fuerte. El botón está un poco jodido. -Retrocedió, pasando las piernas a un lado de Zulema para poder sentarse-. Trae. 

Tampoco lo consiguió a la primera, pero con un poco de maña el aparato empezó a vibrar y Macarena sonrió triunfante. Sin embargo, cuando Zulema le tendió la mano para que se lo devolviese, negó con la cabeza, mirándola por debajo de las pestañas y mordiéndose el labio. 

-Quítate la camiseta –exigió, dando un tirón del estampado de Iron Maiden para recalcar la petición. Incluso se la subió un palmo antes de que Zulema aceptase el nuevo cambio de juego y se pasase la holgada prenda por la cabeza, yendo a parar a los pies de la cama junto a los vaqueros. 

Macarena asintió con aprobación, el vibrador en sus labios, contra los que testeaba la velocidad y el ritmo. 

-Anda, ven.

Zulema solo tuvo que levantar una rodilla para sentarse sobre sus piernas desnudas. 

Con la mano acercándola por la espalda baja, Macarena pudo alcanzar uno de sus pechos. Lo humedeció con la lengua, rodeando su aura antes de morderlo con los dientes cubiertos por los labios. No pudo evitar volver a lamer antes de posar el juguete sobre él. 

El pecho de Zulema se desinfló con el suspiro y Macarena disfrutó observando como su cuerpo respondía ante el estímulo. Había algo reconfortante en esos pequeños momentos de intimidad compartida, en los que las palabras eran lo que menos comunicaban. 

Zulema se lamió los labios y Macarena se mordió los suyos mientras paseaba el juguete hasta el otro pecho. Dedos se enredaron en la base de su cabello rubio cuando atrapó el pezón erecto mientras su mano libre se paseaba por la piel de su espalda, a veces acariciando, otras arañando.

Le gustaba sentir el zumbido de los suspiros de Zulema. Le gustó su aprobación cuando ascendió y la vibración pasó a retumbar por su carótida. El juguete escalaba por la zona del cuello de Zulema que a Macarena le gustaba besar en los preliminares, y morder antes del orgasmo. 

Por los cambios de presión en su pelo, Macarena supo que se estaba empezando a impacientar. Quería más. Y no iba a juzgarla. Ella también. Por eso, dejó el juguete aun vibrando a su lado para ayudar a Zulema a deshacerse de sus mallas. 

Aprovechó que se sentaba en el colchón para empujarla. Fue la propia Macarena quien terminó de sacar la tela más allá de sus tobillos, con la desafortuna de que al lanzarla al final de la cama hiciera caer el olvidado libro de Zulema al suelo. 

Ambas quedaron paralizadas, sin apenas respirar. Los pies de Zulema aún estaban en alto mientras trataban de escuchar más allá de la pared de la habitación. Esperaban que el porrazo hubiese quedado amortiguado entre el sonido de la lluvia que no paraba. Intercambiaron una mirada en la que se decían que no se escuchaban pasos infantiles por el pasillo. Volvieron a respirar. De forma inmediata, Macarena enganchó los dedos en el elástico de la ropa interior de Zulema, pero las manos de esta se posaron sobre las suyas, frenándola. 

-Indirecto –pidió. 

Macarena asintió en un “claro” no verbalizado. La invitó a volver a tumbarse antes de colocarse entre sus piernas. Disfrutó del momento de separarlas. Siempre lo hacía. Quizás, porque Zulema siempre la dejaba hacerlo, aunque luego se las cerrase. Ese no fue el día. 

Recuperó el vibrador y descendió con él por interior del muslo de Zulema. Sus caderas se alzaron cuando la alcanzó. Macarena sonrió con satisfacción. 

Zulema fue capaz de controlarse tras la sorpresa inicial. Se quedó anclada al colchón con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados.

Eso cambió en el momento en el que la mano de Macarena se hizo un sitio en su cuello y apretó. Zulema gimió, y su mirada fue en busca del rostro de la rubia, que quedaba mal iluminado por la lámpara de noche. Eso le daba cierto misterio que a Zulema le atraía todavía más. Las pupilas dilatadas de Macarena parecían querer devorarla. Una tercera persona podría dudar si quería sexo, o simplemente matarla. En ese momento podría parecer que ambos, pero Zulema la conocía demasiado bien. Por eso, rodeó la mano de su cuello y la hizo apretar aún más, asegurándose de que Macarena pudiese sentir perfectamente su ritmo cardiaco en la yema de los dedos. 

Entonces, Macarena llevó la vibración hasta su entrada y el calor le hizo querer sumergirse en ella. No quiso reprimir su deseo, así que apartó la mano del cuello, pero le indicó a Zulema que mantuviese la suya, presionando sobre la de ella durante un momento para que captase la indirecta. 

-Aprieta cuando yo te diga. 

Zulema tragó ante la orden pero asintió, la cabeza demasiado nublada como para protestar. 

Le dio un golpe más de velocidad al aparato y continuó masajeando en círculos, luego de izquierda a derecha para volver una vez más a los círculos, Por la expresión de su rostro, sabía que Zulema estaba cerca. Podía aguantar así un par de minutos y ya estaría. Sin embargo, Macarena se moría por hundirse en ella, aunque fuera solo una vez. 

Apartó hacia un lado la tela elástica de su ropa interior, con la precaución de que entre ella y el juguete siempre hubiese una barrera, y obtuvo sitio suficiente para hacer lo que deseaba. 

No supo quién de las dos fue la que gimió. Quizás ambas. 

Macarena no perdió el tiempo. Se dedicó a golpear en su pared frontal, acelerando el proceso con cada movimiento. Zulema ya no se estaba quieta, si no que había pasado a contornearse frente a ella. Le hubiese gustado tener un brazo más para frenarla, para evitar el movimiento inconsciente de sus piernas que buscaban cerrarse. Así que usó si última carta. 

-Zulema, aprieta –ordenó con firmeza al tiempo que doblaba los esfuerzos. 

No tardó en verse recompensada. Pudo sentirlo en la mano y verlo en su rostro. Incluso provocó que su propio cuerpo reaccionara de manera positiva.

También le dio un poco de envidia. 

Fue Zulema la que le hizo terminar con la vibración, pero permitiéndole continuar con el ritmo lento en su interior para acompañar a los últimos espasmos. 

Cerró las piernas cuando Macarena se retiró de entre ellas, y se tapó el rostro con las manos mientras terminaba de recuperar el ritmo de la respiración. Se permitió un momento para que su cuerpo disfrutase de las hormonas derramadas en su torrente sanguíneo antes de buscar a su compañera. No había movimiento en la cama y eso llamó la atención de Zulema. 

Macarena le había robado el sitio con la espalda en los almohadones donde tan tranquilamente había estado leyendo momentos antes. Se había desprendido de la camisa de franela de modo que solo le quedaba la camiseta de tirantas cuyo bajo se enrollaba por la licra. Sin pudor, disfrutaba del mismo placer que poco antes le había ofrecido a Zulema. Sin esperarla. 

Zulema no pudo sino contemplarla. Una de las manos de Macarena trabajaba acompañada entre sus piernas mientras la otra buscaba por debajo de su propia camiseta. Solo se escuchaba el zumbido del aparato con la lluvia de música de fondo, y los ocasionales suspiros temblorosos. Le estaba regalando un momento de intimidad al que Zulema se sentía prohibidamente invitada. Por eso no quería apartar los ojos. Ni siquiera para parpadear. 

Cuando Macarena hizo contacto visual, la respiración de Zulema se paralizó como si tuviese cuatro años y hubiese sido descubierta robando galletas. Sin embargo, el sentimiento desapareció en cuanto Macarena alargó una mano hacia ella, pidiéndole con el gesto que se acercara. Con la burbuja rota, Zulema no pudo sino colarse entre sus piernas. Bueno, colarse no sería la palabra apropiada si te están ofreciendo el espacio. 

Disfrutó de abrirla un poco más, empujando desde la piel sensible del interior de sus muslos para que sus talones se levantaran de la cama. Deslizó las manos hasta sus ingles y, desde allí, pudo utilizar los pulgares para separar sus labios. Zulema no supo si fue el aire al golpearla lo que avivó el suspiro de Macarena, o fue el hecho de sentirse tan expuesta. Y tan húmeda. 

Tócame tú, quiso pedirle. Quería que la mirase, que lo pudiese leer en sus pupilas. Pero Zulema estaba demasiada absorta en contemplarla. Su pulgar pasaba tan suavemente por su abertura. Solo un roce fantasmal que hacía que sus piernas en el aire temblasen por el deseo. 

Cuando la mirada oscura de Zulema por fin se alzó, su pulgar se hundió sin vacilación. La boca de Macarena se abrió por la sorpresa, pero de ella no salió nada. Simplemente asintió, para dejarla saber que sí, que justo eso, hazlo otra vez, por favor. Eso era todo lo que podía pensar. Así que, durante unos segundos se le olvidó que debía seguir moviendo el juguete. Fue la mano de Zulema relevando la suya la que se le recordó. Y eso significó la desaparición de la intrusión. 

-Zulema… -suplicó. Pero Zulema apartó sus intentos de volver a guiarla a su interior, atrapando su muñeca y posando un beso en mitad de su antebrazo. 

-No seas impaciente. 

Esa petición no era suficiente para Macarena. Su cuerpo le gritaba y no quería seguir ignorándolo. 

-¿Por qué no? Sé lo que quiero. 

La comisura de los labios de Zulema se alzó, al igual que lo hicieron sus cejas, interrogantes. 

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? 

Pero antes de que Macarena tuviese tiempo a pensar la respuesta, volvía a estar en su interior. Repentino, brusco, deslizante. En esa ocasión, escapó el sonido que antes se había perdido, y su cuerpo se proyectó hacia delante. Zulema tuvo que tener cuidado en esquivarla para que sus cabezas no impactasen. 

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? -Con las manos ocupadas, tuvo que utilizar el hombro para alzar la cabeza de Macarena. 

Asintió, los labios aún separados, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. 

-¿Quieres que lo haga otra vez? 

Macarena volvió a asentir, con la misma energía que la vez anterior, notando los dedos retirarse desesperantemente despacio. Murmuró algo que a Zulema le pareció como un cántico de “sí, sí, sí”. 

-A ver, mírame. -Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con la desesperación de Macarena. 

Con unas caderas que se morían por buscar lo que deseaban pero que no se atrevían, y las pupilas empañadas por el deseo, Macarena la miró. Y en cuento hubo contacto visual, Zulema volvía a estar completamente dentro. Firme. 

Golpeó el colchón con la mano y gritó, quizás, demasiado alto. 

Al momento, los labios de Zulema estaban sobre los suyos, chitándola. Pero el ritmo constante que había tomado le hacía imposible callar. 

-Ni se te ocurra parar -consiguió articular desde algún lugar cerca del cuello de Zulema. 

Buscó entre ellas hasta encontrarse con la mano de Zulema sobre el juguete y le pidió unos círculos más rápidos, menos amplios. Pero era complejo coordinar ambas manos, especialmente, cuando las caderas de Macarena a veces saltaban hacia arriba con voluntad propia. Por eso, Zulema le cedió la batuta y centró su energía en revolver los dedos y volver a pulsar allí donde le hacía temblar las piernas y gemir como si estuviesen a solas en mitad del desierto.

Así pues, con la mano que ahora se le había quedado libre, Zulema pudo rescatar el rostro de Macarena de su pecho y alzarlo. Con la palma, le cubrió la boca para amortiguarla mientras sus propios labios encontraban el dorso al mirarla entre las pestañas. 

-Me gusta cuando pones celoso a todo el bloque -le confesó. Bueno, realmente lo que le gustaba era tenerla entre sus manos habiendo perdido toda capacidad de control. Y que, mientras estaba en ese estado, no tuviese miedo a mantenerle la mirada. Porque, aunque el resto de su cuerpo parecía no obedecerla, sus ojos no huían. Ni siquiera cuando por fin alcanzó lo que buscaba y toda esa tensión que había estado manteniéndola erguida, desapareció a la vez que humedecía la mano de Zulema acompañado con algo que bien podía ser una maldición o una llamada a Dios. 

Se retorció, incluso cuando cayó sobre los almohadones y Zulema se retiraba para darle espacio. Se retorció, con las piernas cerradas, temblando, y unos suspiros que nunca acababan abandonando su pecho. Se retorció hasta quedar bocabajo en el centro de la cama, con los brazos encogidos bajo el cuerpo y el rostro enterrado. 

Si sintió a Zulema levantarse de la cama, no hizo gesto alguno de darse cuenta. Ésta rescató la camiseta y tuvo que darle la vuelta antes de pasársela por la cabeza. Descalza y sin pantalones, Zulema abrió con suavidad la puerta para recorrer el pasillo a oscuras hasta alcanzar a encender la luz de la cocina. Estaba lo suficientemente alejada para que no se colase por los dormitorios directamente, especialmente, por el de la niña y la despertase. 

Bebió, abriendo y cerrando la mano contraria para relajar la tensión. Apuró y volvió a rellenar el vaso con agua del grifo. 

De vuelta a la habitación, se paró en la puerta del dormitorio de Marta. No llegó a entrar. Simplemente, se paró allí, en mitad del pasillo oscuro y escuchó más allá del agua repiqueteando contra la ventana hasta que distinguió su respiración apacible que indicaba que dormía. 

Macarena no se había movido del sitio. Su cuerpo descansaba casi inerte. El único movimiento era el subir y bajar de su caja torácica. 

-¿Quieres agua? -Recogió el libro del suelo al pasar junto a él y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche, el vaso encima tras limpiar la parte inferior rápidamente con el bajo de su camiseta. 

La respuesta fue casi inaudible, si es que fue una respuesta y no una pregunta. 

Zulema había vuelto a subirse de rodillas a la cama, y recorría con la punta de los dedos desde los tobillos hasta las nalgas desnudas. Al llegar allí, tomó impulso para golpearlas.

-Agua -repitió. Y entonces Macarena sí que contestó, negando con la cabeza. 

-Estoy bien. Es más, estoy perfecta. -Sacó los brazos de debajo de su cuerpo y los estiró hacia ambos lados. 

-Uh-hm.. -El dedo de Zulema ascendía por el interior de su camiseta de tirantas, levantándola ligeramente mientras escalaba por su columna y luego bajaba haciendo eses. Macarena supo que se traía algo entre manos cuando el pelo le hizo cosquillas al bajar a darle un beso en el borde de su espalda, allí donde debería descansar el elástico de la ropa interior. 

Efectivamente, mientras lo hacía, su mano se aventuraba de nuevo. Macarena todavía estaba emanaba calidez, pero se encontraba sensible al roce. Zulema pudo comprobarlo cuando su cuerpo se agitó al introducirle el dedo corazón. 

-¿Zulema? -Macarena la llamó con voz cansada de quien está relajado. 

Fue ignorada pero tampoco insistió. En su lugar, se dejó llevar por la inercia que la empujó a estar de nuevo mirando al techo, a la vez que Zulema ocupaba un sitio estratégico sobre una de sus piernas. 

-¿Qué haces? 

Macarena sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Se lo decían sus dedos que se paseaban extendiendo la humedad por su sexo, y la forma en la que había atrapado su pierna de forma que, aunque lo intentase, ya no podía cerrar. 

Un escalofrío la recorrió, de esos que dicen que no necesitas más pero que no se oponen a la nueva atención. 

El bombeo empezó suave, respetando su sensibilidad, volviéndola a preparar. Y Macarena se dejó hacer. 

Le alegró que Zulema volviese a vestir la camiseta. Eso lo dio algo a lo que aferrarse mientras su placer se construía rápidamente en su interior. Si se la daba de sí, poco le importaba. Tiró cuando sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba, y en esa ocasión no necesitó que le recordasen mantener el volumen bajo. Presionó sus labios abiertos contra el brazo sin tatuar de Zulema, ese que mantenía su propio peso, y se dejó ir. Así de fácil. Apenas habían pasados unos minutos desde que había regresado de la cocina. 

-Para… -pidió con la voz entrecortada-. Para o… o yo… -Era incapaz de terminar la frase. 

-¿O qué? ¿O te corres de nuevo? 

En vez de contestar, hizo lo que Zulema le sugería y terminó de arruinar la sábana. Iban a tener que dormir sobre los orgasmos de la rubia. 

De repente, se sintió muy cansada. Sus extremidades le pasaban y lo único que quería era quedarse allí tumbada, disfrutando de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Sólo se molestó en tirar de la sábana mientras Zulema volvía a beber del agua que le había rechazado, y apagaba la luz de la lamparilla. 

Macarena la sintió recolocarse hasta alcanzar una postura cómoda cara a cara con ella. Iban a necesitar unos minutos más hasta que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad y se pudieran distinguir. Sin embargo, ambas sabían que la otra aún no dormía. 

En ese regreso al silencio, Macarena volvió a ser consciente de cómo la lluvia golpeaba en las persianas, con más fuerza que antes, y como las copas de los árboles sufrían por ello. Sin embargo, bajo el calor de la colcha de primavera, buscó su mano. Le dio igual si estaba seca o aún se podían distinguir retazos de humedad. Simplemente, entrelazó sus dedos mientras las palpitaciones abandonaban el resto de su cuerpo. 

Estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando el fuerte ruido y la presión que Zulema ejerció inconscientemente sobre sus dedos al asustarse, la devolvió al mundo de los vivos. La escuchó maldecir impresionada por el trueno que parecía haber tambaleado la casa. Menos mal que estaban allí y no en una caravana en mitad del campo. 

Entonces escuchó algo más que la hizo incorporarse sobre un brazo y mirar hacia la puerta. 

-La niña… -El susurro de Zulema apoyó sus sospechas. 

Efectivamente, Marta la llamaba desde la otra habitación, con ese timbre que usa cada vez que la despertaban las pesadillas o se enfrentaba algo que le asustaba. Macarena no podía culparla de temer a la tormenta. Joder, si parecía que se iba a caer el cielo. 

Tanteó en busca del segundo cajón de la mesilla de noche y las primeras bragas que encontró le parecieron bien. No iba a ponerse a buscar entre las sábanas. 

Agradeció a los dioses que la luz se encendiese, aunque más bien debía agradecerle a Zulema que bostezaba en dirección al techo. Ella sí debía haberse quedado dormida. Por eso casi le rompe la mano. 

Macarena miró alrededor con prisas, claramente alterada por la necesidad de ir a consolar a su cachorro. La sudadera desgastada de Zulema, la que usaba para protegerse del frío de por las noches en el balcón, descansaba tirada sobre la silla que en principio no debía ser para acumular ropa pero que siempre lo terminaba siendo. La cogió, sin pedirla prestada, y sus manos asomaron por los puños que ya no eran negros si no grises. 

No se molestó en cerrar la puerta una vez salió. Ya no tenía sentido. Además, necesitaba ambas manos para subirse la cremallera. 

Sólo cuando alcanzó a distinguir sus voces, Zulema volvió a apagar la luz. La cama seguía vacía cuando se despertó por la mañana. Lo primero que hizo fue alzar la persiana y asomarse a la calle inundada. Se alegró de que fuese fin de semana y no hubiese colegio. 

Necesitaba un cigarro. La rubia la había distraído de su último antes de ir a la cama. Su cuerpo tenía mono por la nicotina. Eso, café, y una ducha. 

Al pasar por la puerta abierta del dormitorio, pudo distinguir las dos figuras durmiendo entrelazadas. Estaba claro que la pequeña ocupaba la mayoría del colchón mientras que su madre se había tenido que conformar con hacer equilibrio en el borde. 

La cafetera borboteaba las últimas gotas de café cuando el bostezo de Macarena le hizo cambiar la atención de la taza suspendida a su silueta que estiraba los brazos sobre la cabeza, provocando que las mangas de la sudadera resbalasen por sus antebrazos. 

No hubo buenos días, solo el roce de la mano de Macarena en su espalda cuando pasó por detrás, echando de menos el agua que había despreciado la noche anterior. 

Aún se frotaba los ojos cuando le pidió que le sirviera un café, por favor, me muero de sueño y no es ni mediodía. Zulema se limitó a pasarle la taza recién rellena y tomar otra para sí misma del armario sobre su cabeza. 

Macarena no le devolvió la sudadera en todo el día.


End file.
